


Movie Night Blues

by FlyingPizzaBook



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27862145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingPizzaBook/pseuds/FlyingPizzaBook
Summary: Peter gets stuck in his head during a movie night, but Tony reminds him that he's always there.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 16





	Movie Night Blues

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small little scene, I'm working on some much bigger things that I'm really excited to post! But, they're probably gonna take a while :( so I wrote this and I thought it was really sweet so here it is!

Peter was hung up on that night. 

Which night? Uhh… all of them.

The one where he almost died. The one where he did die. The one where Mr. Stark almost died.

All of them.

It was a normal movie night, just Tony and Pepper and Peter, all cuddled up together in the lake house, where Peter was staying for the weekend. Morgan had been in bed long before - movie nights were special to Peter. As much as he loved Morgan, sometimes he needed some alone time with his family.

It was currently a few minutes after Pepper decided to retire, heading off to sleep. Tony and Peter sat on the couch watching the tail end of the movie, but Peter wasn't really watching. He was wrapped up in his own thoughts. The kind that come after sunset, the kind that come out of nowhere. The kind that leave you with tear-stained cheeks and an inexplicably large hole that only hugs and reassurance can fill. Peter tried to keep his sniffles quiet, so Tony could enjoy the movie.

Now, Tony wasn't stupid, and he could recognize shaky, crying breaths when he heard them. It had been maybe 5 minutes - plenty for Peter to have alerted him if he wanted to. Tony didn't mention anything to his boy. He just hugged him tighter, soothing words coming from his mouth.

"Peter, I'll always hold you. I'll always be here for you. I love you."

Peter just snuggled farther into his dad's shoulder, speaking at no more than a whisper.

"I love you too, Dad."

The two ended up falling asleep on the couch, and Pepper must have come down and put a blanket over them in the night, because when they awoke Peter was still curled into Tony, and Tony was gripping him just as tight.


End file.
